


Diana, Princess of Themyscira

by CityofFallenAngels



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofFallenAngels/pseuds/CityofFallenAngels
Summary: Diana reflects on her life.





	Diana, Princess of Themyscira

As a child, she had wanted to be the strongest warrior in the world.

Seeing the glint of that sword had set everything for her.

She was bright-eyed and rebellious. Her mischieviousness showed when she escaped from her twentieth tutor in half a year, slipping her little body through nooks and cranies of the home she knew well. And when she was allowed to pick up a wooden sword the first time, she knew this was what she was going to do in future.

She was sixteen when the first seeds of doubt was planted in her heart. Everything else before that had been easy--training, learning, memorising. She thought she had it all, until she fought with her aunt, and again and yet again she failed.

But the time soon came for a real fight, and it was the day that the warriors were requested to fight with her in a duel, no one stepped forward to do so. They shifted in their place, looked down. None dared to look at her. Even her friends. For the first time, Diana felt truly alone.

_They do not think I'm ready. They think I don't belong._

She was, by all means, of Amazonion race. But she was also the Queen's daughter. She was a princess, and that did not make her an Amazon. She had known that since she was a child. But all she wished was to be able to fight with them. Not have people be afraid to hurt her. Not to always be looked after. She won her first fight one day, and frantically she looked for her mother. She was met only with a look disapproval and sadness.

She escaped from her bedroom that midnight. She sat perched by a window overlooking the sea where the wind swept against her. Her aunt came and stood behind her. They remained in silence until Antiope spoke.

"It was a good fight today."

Diana did not face her. "Mother was not happy."

Antiope sighed. "You must understand why."

"But I did everything right. I defeated the opponent! I excelled in my classes! Why is she still not happy?"

"You are a princess, Diana. Our princess."

"And?"

"And you must understand that to others, including your mother, that does not mean you are an Amazon."

"So what am I, a relic to never be touched?"

Antiope gazed at her with love. "You are hope."

"If that is what hope is, then I would rather just be an warrior."

Antiope smiled. "Or you can be both."

On the night she had to leave with Steve, she looked back at her mother from her boat. She knew what her mother wanted her to be. And quietly, she made a promise.

_I will prove to you one day, Mother._

And she did. 

 

 


End file.
